Now We Got Meet
by pearlblue05
Summary: "Kyu jangan lupain Minnie ya.."/ "Ne, Kyuhyunnie janji nggak akan lupain Minnie noona. Kyuhyunnie pasti nungguin Minnie noona pulang. Kyu janji." Kyumin/GS/Oneshot! Don't Like Don't Read! RnR please?


Yeay! Pearlblue kembali lagi! ^^. Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca dan ripyu ff pearlblue yang sebelumnya. Nah, langsung aja deh… Ini dia!

**Now We Got Meet**

**Desclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini asli punya saya ^^**

**Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon**

**Pairing: Kyumin, Kyuwook**

**Warning: GS (Sungmin and Ryeowook as yeoja), gaje, typo, OOC, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Seorang namja kecil berumur enam tahun berjalan di koridor sekolahnya sambil tersenyum riang. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun. Ia membawa sebuah bunga mawar merah yang ia petik dari taman belakang sekolah.

Hari ini ia ingin menyatakan cintanya pada seorang yeoja manis yang tidak lain adalah kakak kelasnya di SM Elementary School. Yeoja itu berumur dua tahun di atas Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun sampai di kelas yeoja itu. Kini wajahnya berubah gugup saat ia melihat orang yang ia sukai. Yeoja itu sangat manis dengan rambut yang panjang terurai dan kulit yang putih bersih. Dan saat ini yeoja itu sedang membaca sebuah buku cerita di tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kali ini, ia sudah benar-benar yakin terhadap apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan bunga mawar yang ia petik di belakang punggungnya lalu menghampiri yeoja itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Minnie noona, Kyuhyunnie mau bilang sesuatu," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk. Yeoja yang di panggil Minnie pun melihat ke arah kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kyu mau ngomong apa?" jawab Minnie dengan tersenyum manis yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

"Minnie Noona, k-kau mau ja-jadi yeojachingu-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh?" Minnie terkejut. Baru pertama kali ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

Kyuhyun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tadinya ia sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya. "Noona… saranghae," ucapnya.

BLUSH. Wajah Minnie merona, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Noona, ba-bagaimana? K-kau mau jadi yeojachingu-ku?" tanya namja kecil itu lagi.

"Mmm… itu… ne, aku mau jadi yeojachingu-mu Kyuhyunnie. Nado sarangaheyo," jawabnya masih dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menerima bunga dari Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja noona? Yeay! Kyuhyunnie punya yeojachingu! Sekarang Lee Sungmin noona adalah yeojachingu-ku!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil memutar-mutar badannya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan namja chingunya itu.

Esoknya…

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah berada di kelasnya. Ia adalah siswa kelas dua SM Elementary School. Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk di kursinya. Saat ini kelas masih sangat sepi. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang datang menghampiri Sungmin sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo Minnie noona." Sapa Kyuhyun.

BRUKKK

"Aw! HWAAA!" Kyuhyun menangis. Ketika ia berlari, ia tersandung oleh kaki meja di kelas Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gwaenchanha? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sambil mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Lutut Kyuhyun sakit. Hwaaa!"

Sungmin melihat lutut Kyuhyun yang sedikit terluka. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah plester dari tasnya dan menempelkannya di lutut Kyuhyun. Tangis Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mereda.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Cuma luka gores kok Kyu," ucap Sungmin.

"Gomawo Minnie noona," kata Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang masih membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. "Ne, Cheonmaneyo Kyu. Nah sekarang Minnie antar Kyu ke kelas ya?" Kyuyun mengangguk lalu berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Sungmin.

.

.

RRRIIIINGGGG

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia menghampiri kelas Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kelas satu. Ia juga membawa sebuah kotak makanan yang ingin ia bagi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin duduk di samping kursi Kyuhyun.

"Wah Minnie noona. Ada apa noona ke kelas Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu? masih sakit?"

"Anio. Sudah tidak sakit kok noona." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Sungmin dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab kata-kata Sungmin.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus. Kemudian Sungmin membuka kotak makanannnya.

"Kyu, ayo kita makan. Minnie bawa kimbab buatan Minnie sama eomma," tawar Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Kyuhyun segera menyambar kimbab yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Mashita?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menandakan kalau apa yang ia mekan terasa enak. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama-sama di taman belakan sekolah.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengakjaknya ke suatu tempat. Padahal mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit mereka berjalan mereka sampai di sebuh taman di pusat kota.

"Ayo kita bermain Minnie noona!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, kajja!"

Mereka pun bermain dengan riang. Bercanda tawa, berbagi kegembiraan. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah mulai senja. Setelah mereka merasa cukup lelah bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan.

"Kyuhyunnie, Minnie pengen banget bisa main sama Kyuhyunnie lagi. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak bisa," kata Sungmin tanpa melihat pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Memangnya Minnie noona mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Appa dan eomma Minnie mau pindah ke luar negeri. Jadi Minnie juga harus pindah," Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya lesu.

"Terus kalau noona pergi, Kyuhyunnie mau main sama siapa?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis meskipun sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun nya bersedih. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di taman itu. Pohon itu cukup rindang. Membuat siapa saja yang ada dibawahnya merasa nyaman. Kemudian Sungmin mencari-cari batu yang cukup runcing di sekitarnya.

Kemudian Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat, dua lembar kertas, dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Ia memberikan salah satu kertas itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sungmin.

"Kertas ini untuk apa noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Tulis harapan Kyu di kertas ini, terus kita masukkan ke kotak coklat ini. Terus kita kubur kotaknya. Setelah Minnie kembali, kita buka kotak ini sama-sama? Arasseo?" jelas Sungmin

"Umm.. arasseo." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

Mereka dengan semangat menulis harapan mereka di kertas itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang Sungmin bawa lalu dikuburkannya kotak tersebut disamping pohon besar itu.

Bebera menit setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di taman itu. Sungmin menyadari kalau itu adalah mobil orang tuanya. Wajah cerianya berubah kembali menjadi murung. Ia tidak ingin pindah ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak rela untuk jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sungmin nya akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Tidak ada seseorang yang menemaninya bermain lagi. Tidak ada seseorang yang akan mendengarkan ocehanya lagi. Tidak ada seseorang yang akan menenangkannya lagi jika ia menangis. Semuanya akan berubah. Meskipun umurnya masih sangat muda, tapi ia bisa mengerti perasaan itu. Perasaan kehilangan. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Kyu, uljima… Minnie nggak tau kapan Minnie pulang, tapi Minnie janji akan bertemu Kyuhyunnie lagi. Tapi Kyu jangan lupain Minnie ya," Sungmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih terisak.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie janji nggak akan lupain Minnie noona. Kyuhyunnie pasti nungguin Minnie noona pulang. Kyu janji," jawab Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu menyayagi Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba klakson mobil orang tuanya berbunyi memberi tanda kalau Sungmin harus cepat naik. Sungmin mengerti. Tapi sebelum ia naik, ia mengambil sebuah kamera polaroid yang ia simpan di tasnya.

"Kyu, ayo kita berfoto dulu!" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berfoto bersama. Mereka mengambil dua foto. Yang satu untuk di simpan oleh Sungmin, dan yang satunya lagi disimpan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kyuhyunnie, annyeong. Saranghae."

"Ne, annyeong Minnie noona. Nado saranghaeyo."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan menghampiri mobil orang tuanya. Setelah naik ke mobil, Sungmin membuka kaca jendela dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di taman sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan mobil pun akhirnya melaju pergi.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu. Tak terasa sudah sekitar dua puluh tahun Sungmin meninggalkan Korea. Tempat ia di besarkan saat kecil. Sekarang ia sudah lulus dari salah satu sekolah tinggi di Amerika. Dan ia juga bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

Di ruang kerjanya, Sungmin sedang mengetik beberapa berkas yang harus ia selesaikan. Lalu matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke sebuah foto lama yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Foto itu adalah foto kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun. Foto yang ia ambil sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika. Ia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Meski waktu sudah berlalu, tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan namja chingu nya itu.

Masih jelas kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun hingga sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Sungmin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo," jawab orang dari seberang telepon.

"Siwon, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

"Ne, membantu untuk apa?" tanya orang yang di panggil Siwon itu.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang. Dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Sungmin POV

Baru saja aku menelepon orang kepercayaan ayahku yang tinggal di Korea bernama Choi Siwon. Ku dengar dari appa kalau dia sangat pintar mencari seseorang karena ia juga adalah seorang detektif. Tak banyak informasi yang aku berikan padanya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi aku percaya dia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

Hari sudah sore. Aku mematikan komputerku dan beranjak untuk pulang. Rencananya setelah aku pulang, aku ingin meminta izin pada appa dan eomma bahwa aku ingi kembali ke Korea. Aku berharap agar orang tuaku mengizinkannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat appa dan eomma sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah dan aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Appa… eomma…" sapaku kemudian duduk di sebelah eomma nya.

"Minnie, kau sudah pulang ternyata." Kata eomma Sungmin sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Mmm… appa, eomma, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" kata Sungmin lagi. Ia tampak ragu-ragu. Takut appa dan eomma nya tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ne, katakan saja," jawab appa Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkata,"Bolehkah aku kembali ke Korea?"

Appa dan eomma Sungmin terkejut. Untuk apa anaknya kembali ke Korea? Bukankah kehidupan anaknya disini sudah terjamin? Pikir mereka.

"A-aku hanya ingin liburan kok. Mungkin hanya sekitar beberapa hari, atau seminggu aku di sana. Lalu aku kembali ke sini. Boleh ya eomma… appa…" tambah Sungmin. Ia mencoba meyakinkan appa dan eomma nya. Meskipun tujuannya bukanlah untuk sekedar liburan, melainkan untuk mencari seseorang.

"Ne, kau boleh pergi asalkan kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Arraseo Minnie," jawab appa nya sedangkan eomma nya hanya tersenyum menandakan kalau ia juga menetujuinya.

"Gomawo appa, eomma. Aku janji akan berhati-hati disana," Sungmin bisa bernapas lega saat ini. Ia diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Korea. Meskipun ia tidak tau pasti apakah ia benar-benar bisa bertemu Kyuhyun atau tidak.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian…

Sungmin sudah berada di bandara. Dengan membawa sebuah koper dan tas berukuran sedang, ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Korea. Sebelum ia berangkat, ia menelepon Siwon terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Aku sudah di bandara dan akan menuju ke sana. Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang aku cari?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah menemukan ciri-ciri seperti apa yang kau beritahu padaku nona," jawab Siwon.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukannya Siwon,"

"Ne, arraseo Sungmin nona. Aku akan berusaha menemukan orang itu."

Telepon pun ditutup. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Korea. Karena ia percaya Siwon pasti bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

'Kyu, tunggulah aku. Aku akan bertemu denganmu,' batin Sungmin.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama dan melelahkan akhirnya Sungmin sampai di bandara Seoul. Pada waktu itu, hari sudah sore. Ia sangat bingung saat ini. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak ingat jalan-jalan yang ada di Kota Seoul. Setelah ia keluar dari bandara, Sungmin memutukan untuk berjalan mengelilingi Seoul meskipun ia tidak tau kemana ia akan pergi. Sungmin terus memandangi sekitarnya yang menurutnya sudah banyak berubah, meskipun tetap terlihat indah. Sungmin terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga ia tidak menyadari ada dimana ia sekarang.

"Ah, sekarang aku dimana? jalan apa ini namanya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebaiknya aku telepon Siwon." Katanya lagi. Kemudian Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa nona? Apa nona sudah sampai ke Seoul?" tanya Siwon dari balik telepon.

"Siwon, bisa kau jemput aku? Aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana aku sekarang." Kata Sungmin dengan panik.

"Bisa kau sebutkan salah satu nama tempat yang ada di sekitar situ? Seperti nama market atau kantor? Mungkin saja aku tau."

Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia mencari tempat yang mungkin akan diketahui oleh Siwon. 'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat yang cukup ramai atau terkenal di sekitar sini' batin Sungmin. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah café yanh menurutnya cukup ramai. Ia melihat ke atas papan nama café itu dan…

"Ah, itu! White Café! Apa kau tau Siwon?" Sungmin segera mengatakannya pada Siwon setelah ia melihat papan nama café itu.

"White café…" Siwon terdengar seperti sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau tau?" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Ne, aku tau. Aku akan segera kesana," jawab Siwon.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Cepatlah kesini, aku akan menunggu," Sungmin benar-benar senang sekarang. Ia merasa lega.

'Untung saja Siwon tau nama café itu. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasibku?' Sungmin kembali membatin.

Karena ia merasa lelah setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke café itu dan duduk-duduk disana. Dan sekaligus juga untuk memesan makanan. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum makan sejak kemarin.

.

.

Sungmin POV

45 menit kemudian…

Ah, dimana Siwon? Lama sekali dia. Aku kan lelah menunggunya? Apa dia tidak tau tempat ini? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia kan detektif yang hebat. Tidak mungkin tidak tau tempat ini. Aku terus mengaduk-aduk kopi yang aku pesan ini. Aku benar-benar bosan. Aku tidak suka menunggu. Aku menidurkan kepalaku ke meja yang ada di depanku. Kapan Siwon datang?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku segera bangun dari posisiku tadi dan mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Siwon!" aku tersenyum. Akhirnya ia datang.

Sungmin POV end

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja tinggi berlesung pipi memasuki sebuah café yang bernama White Café. Ia menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di café itu. Namja tinggi itu memegang pundak yeoja itu membuat sang yeoja langsung mengembalikan cara duduknya ke posisi semula.

"Siwon!" yeoja yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Siwon.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu nona-"

"Jangan panggil aku nona Sungmin lagi. Panggil saja aku Minnie. Anggaplah aku seperti temanmu," kata Sungmin memotong kata-kata Siwon.

"Mmm… baiklah Minnie," ujar Siwon kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Sungmin.

"Mmm… jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang aku cari?"

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu punya kakak wanita?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, kau benar," jawab Sungmin.

"Namanya Cho Ahra?"

"Ne…"

Siwon tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan suatu petunjuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun masih di Seoul, tapi aku belum tau pasti di mana ia tinggal sekarang. Aku akan mencarinya lagi," ucap Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang serius.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil menghela napas. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi sekarang… apa kau tau dimana hotel yang cukup bagus? Aku ingin menginap," ujar Sungmin mengubah pembicaraan mereka.

"Mmm… ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu!" Siwon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Gomawo."

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil Siwon, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hotel. Sungmin keluar dari mobil Siwon lalu membawa barang-barangnya. Siwon pun ikut membantu untuk membawakan koper Sungmin. Setelah check in, Siwon berpamitan pada Sungmin dan Sungmin pergi menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya…

'DRRRRTTT DRRRRTTT' ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Seseorang menghubunginya. Namun Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ponselnya bergetar. Padahal ia meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

'DRRRRTTT DRRRRTTT' untuk kedua kalinya ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Akhirnya kali ini Sungmin terbangun. Ia melihat ponselnya yang menyala.

"Siwon? Ada apa dia menghubungiku pagi sekali?" Sungmin memandang layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan nama Siwon. Dan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ne Siwon, ada apa?"

"Sekarang kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Aku punya kabar tentang Cho Kyuhyun." Nada bicara siwon terlihat berbeda. Ia seperti sedang panik.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada apa? Coba kau jelaskan dulu," jawab Sungmin menenangkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Ne?"

"Menikah hari ini…"

"Mwo?!" Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang ia dengar dari Siwon. Lemas, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Belum saja ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sudah ingin menikah hari ini.

"Minnie? Gwaencanha? Aku akan memberitahukan alamatnya melalui pesan," ucap Siwon lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi ia malah terjatuh di lantai. Ia benar-benar syok. Air mata pun jatuh di pipinya. Ia sangat menyesal. Seandainya ia mencari kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Sungmin terus menangis dan menagis. Hatinya tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ia tidak rela melepas Kyuhyun nya untuk orang lain, tidak bisa. Tapi ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Yang seharusnya ia lakukan hanyalah melepaskan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Siwon sudah memberitahukanku dimana Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahannya. Aku terus terisak di dalam taksi yang membawaku. Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau bisa melupakanku? Bahkan aku pun belum bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan. Taksi yang ku naiki sampai di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Jadi disini kau akan menikah Kyuhyun? Aku memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah gontai. Di satu sisi, aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun tapi di sisi yang lain, aku tidak ingin melihatnya dengan wanita lain. Tapi aku terus melangkah dan terus meyakinkan diriku.

Dan kini dapat kulihat. Deorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut coklat sedang memasangkan cincin pada yeoja di hadapannya di depan altar. Yeoja itu berambut panjang dan bertubuh mungil. Sangat cantik. Lalu, apakah namja itu Kyuhyun? Benarkah itu Kyuhyun? Aku terus memperhatikan namja tinggi itu. Ya, sekarang aku yakin, itu benar-benar Kyuhyun! Tatapan matanya itu, dan juga wajahnya… Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya begini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat menyiksaku.

Aku terus menjauh dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa barjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah. Menangis. Hanya itulah yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini. Hingga aku teringat suatu hal. Taman itu. Taman dimana aku dan Kyuhyun bermain bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu.

Setelah cukup lama aku berjalan, sampailah aku di sebuah taman. Taman ini masih sama seperti saat itu hanya saja lebih indah menurutku karena permainan yang ada di tempat ini sudah di cat dengan warna-warna cerah yang cantik.

Perlahan, aku menelusuri taman itu. Sambil mengingat kenanganku bersama Kyuhyun dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ku dudukkan diriku di sebuah ayunan yang pernah aku duduki dulu. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya, saat Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan sebelahku. Mengapa bayangannya terus saja terngiang di kepalaku?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali menangis. Kenapa air mata ini terus jatuh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya? Ini semua karena kau Kyuhyunnie…

Tiba-tiba aku kembali mengingat satu hal. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Pohon itu…"

Aku mencari pohon itu. Pohon dimana aku dan Kyuhyun menulis sebuah pesan. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang waktu itu aku dan Kyuhyun tulis. Setelah berputar-putar mencarinya, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Aku meletakkan tanganku pada pohon ini. Tak ku sangka, pohon ini semakin tumbuh besar dan berdaun lebat. Dan kotak itu…

Dengan cepat, aku mencari keberadaan kotak berwarna coklat yang pernah aku kubur bersama Kyuhyun. Aku terus mencari dan mencari sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Ternyata ini masih ada…" gumamku.

Aku segera membuka kotak itu dan ia melihat dua lembar kertas di dalamnya. Aku pun membaca tulisan yang pernah ku tulis bersama Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tau apa yang Kyuhyun tulis di kertas ini.

'Kyuhyunnie, Minnie akan segera kembali. Tunggu Minnie ya. Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan Minnie. Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunnie!' Sebuah pesan yang aku tulis. Kau tau Kyu, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah kembali. Tapi kenapa kau melupakanku begitu saja?

'Minnie noona, sarangahaeyo yeongwonhi. Aku harap Minnie noona cepat kembali. Kyuhyunnie akan menunggu Minnie noona ^^' Kyuhyun, kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku selamanya. Tapi sepertinya itu sekarang hanya kata-kata tanpa arti. Dan kata-kata itu mungkin sudah kau ucapkan pada orang yang benar-benar kau cintai.

Dibawah tulisan itu aku masih bisa melihat ukiran namaku dan Kyuhyun dengan bingakai hati yang mengelilinginya. Kyu, masihkah kau mengingat semua ini? Pipiku yang baru saja mengering kembali basah. Air mata ini kembali mengalir. Aku tidak kuat. Sungguh! Hatiku sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi ketika aku mengingat tentang pernikahanmu.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelepon Siwon. Aku ingin meminta bantuannya lagi.

"Siwon, bisakah kau mencari tahu tempat Kyuhyun dan istrinya nanti akan tinggal? Hiks…"

"Mi-Minnie, kau menangis? Apa kau sudah bertemu mereka?"

"Hiks… Kumohon jangan bertanya dulu padaku," aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Hatiku sedang terluka saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Dan kumohon… jangan menangis lagi, araseo?"

"Ne, araseo."

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Dan saat ini aku berdiri di sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang terlihat indah. Benarkah ini rumah Kyuhyun. Semoga saja benar. Siwon tidak mungkin salah memberikan informasi padaku. Dan aku harap aku tidak menangis lagi saat melihatnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

'tok tok tok'

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang membukakan pintunya. Terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil menyambutku dengan senyumannya. Aku yakin, yeoja dihadapanku ini pasti istri Kyuhyun. Aku masih ingat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Mianhae, anda ini siapa?" tanya yeoja itu dengan sopan.

"Mmm.. a-aku kesini mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Apa benar ini rumah Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ah, benar. Ini adalah rumah Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan masuk dan duduklah. Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar. "

Yeoja itu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Kemudian aku duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna krem. Aku melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Tampak sangat rapi dan indah. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu datang dengan seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat. Aku pun berdiri dan menyapanya. Sementara yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah lama tak jumpa." Sapaku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Namja yang ku yakin bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya berdiri dan terpaku melihatku. Aku akan terus mencoba agar ia kembali mengingatku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau lupa padaku? Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku Minnie. Aku tak menyangka kau akan lupa padaku secepat itu Kyu."

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bingung. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Mungkin dia sudah ingat padaku.

"Mi-Minnie noona? Apa benar itu kau?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya. Dan ia membalas senyumanku. Tapi suasana ini berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat canggung.

"Mmm, noona silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk kembali.

"Kyu, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu," kataku memulai percakapan.

"Mwo? Kau sudah tau noona? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ngg.. itu… sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tau," jawabku sekenanya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di hari pernikahanku saja noona? " tanyanya lagi. Sungguh aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang itu Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?

"Ini, silahkan di minum," tiba-tiba yeoja itu datang lagi dengan membawakan aku sebuah orange jus.

"Gomawo," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang yeoja itu. Sebuah kemesraan yang tidak ingin kulihat dari mereka.

"Oya noona, perkenalkan ini istriku. Namanya Kim Ryeowook," Kyuhyun memperkenalkan yeoja itu padaku. Oh, jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida," yeoja itu terus tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Yeobo, Lee sungmin ini adalah kakak kelasku waktu aku SD. Dia sangat baik padaku," jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Tapi… tunggu apa dulu aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas adik kelas dan kakak kelas. Kau salah Kyu. Bukankah kau pernah menyatakan cintamu padaku dan aku menerimanya? Apa kau sudah lupa? Ataukah kau tidak ingin membuat istrimu kecewa?

"Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Iya kan Sungmin-ssi?" aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook yang mengejutkanku. Apa dia sama sekali tidak curiga padaku? Bukankah aku tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah mereka dan mengaku sebagai teman Kyuhyun. Padahal aku ini adalah…

"Sungmin-ssi? Gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ah, ne. gwaenchanha. . Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Amerika besok karena masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan," jawabku.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kita kan baru saja saling mengenal," raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengelus-elus punggung istrinya itu.

Aku semakin tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Tapi aku harus benar-benar menahan emosiku saat ini. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berpamitan pada mereka.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku ingin menyiapkan keberangkatanku besok," ucapku sambil terbangun dari dudukku.

"Cepat sekali noona? Kau tidak mau makan siang bersama kami dahulu sebelum pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo Kyuhyunnie… gomawo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, annyeong Kyuhyunnie, annyeong Ryeowook-ssi. Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia," aku berpamitan pada mereka.

"Ne, selamat jalan noona."

"Selamat jalan Sungmin-ssi. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Sungmin noona baru saja pergi dari rumahku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang masih mengganjal dihatiku. Sebenarnya siapa sungmin noona itu? Aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia… Aishh! Kau babo Kyu! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan yeojachingu mu semasa kecil? Tapi aku malah mengingatnya sebagai kakak kelasku sewaktu SD saja. Pasti dia merasa sangat sedih. Aku segera berlari keluar rumah dan mencarinya, namun sayangnya dia sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Minnie noona, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," gumamku pelan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terbesit di otakku. Kenangan saat aku berfoto bersama Minnie noona di taman itu. Aku segera memasuki mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan cepat menuju rumahku yang dulu.

'TING TONG'

"Kyu, kau da-"

"Eomma, aku harus mencari sesuatu di kamarku yang dulu." Aku berlari cepat ke kamarku yang dulu, hingga tak menghiraukan perkataan eommaku. Mencari sesuatu yang aku pun tak ingat dimana keberadaannya.

Aku terus saja mencarinya. Di lemari, di laci meja belajar, di bawah tempat tidur, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingat dimana ku simpan foto itu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidurku. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir dengan baik.

"Ah, aku ingat!"

Aku kembali mencari foto itu. Kali ini aku mencarinya di rak buku. 'Sepertinya ada di sekitar sini' batinku. Aku mengobrak-abrik buku-buku yang awalnya terpajang dengan rapi. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan yang aku cari. Ya, foto itu. Aku meletakkannya di salah satu halaman buku yang aku punya.

Kali ini aku bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, kenanganku bersama Minnie noona kembali meskipun aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku menatap foto itu. Seorang yeoja dan namja kecil sedang tersenyum. Itulah Minnie noona dan aku.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku sangat menyesal. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku Minnie noona. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Wookie, yeoja yang sangat kucintai. Jeongmal mianhae.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

Esoknya…

Sungmin POV

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di bandara . Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Padahal aku belum satu minggu berada di Seoul. Tapi mungkin ini seharusnya yang aku lakukan. Orang yang aku cari sudah bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Dan aku harus menerima hal itu walaupun sulit. Sangat sulit.

"Kyuhyunnie..." aku menggumamkan namanya. Nama yang mungkin akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Kau tau setelah ini Kyu? Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea. Apa kau akan merindukanku?

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir. Aku sedikit terisak saat aku mengingatmu. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Aku harus melepaskanmu dan melupakanmu. Menjalani kehidupanku yang baru.

Selamat tinggal Kyu…

**END**

Hwaaah… akhirnya selesai juga ni fic. Gimana menurut kalian chingudeul? Gaje banget ya? Mohon review nya yaa… makasih buat semua yang udah baca ^^  
#bow


End file.
